How to be Evil
by MikeJones2345
Summary: Kylo Ren is really trying to be evil. He's really trying... however the force has other plans.


General Hux was getting sick of Kylo Ren. He wasn't sure what was annoying him the most the fact that he was so obsessed his ancient grandfather or the fact the he seemed to view him as the only valuable part of the empire. To be obsessed with Palpatine would be ok but to be obsessed with such an easily replaceable part like Vader was insane. But after a forty-minute speech from Kylo on the subject of trying to improve the first order with lessons learnt from Darth Vader was making general Hux insane. Him, Kylo and Captain Phasma regularly had meetings like this with the supreme leader's hologram (as he was always somewhere else more important to be there in person.) and senior figures in the first order however today Kylo had finally pushed him too far. Hux knew it wasn't entirely Kylo's fault as Captain Phasma's thirty-minute presentation on how to improve troop movement by slightly modifying the uniform carried some responsibility for this but Kylo's was the biggest problem. It was the inanest thing he had ever had to listen to. At least captain Phasma had made a good point…eventually. It was his time for a speech and while his proposal on saving money by cutting the food budget for troopers was important it could wait right now he had to deal with the most pressing issue in the first order. Kylo Ren.

"Other first order members my proposal is simple. The rest of the galaxy is laughing at us. I propose we stop that." Stated General Hux drawing the attention from the rest of the room. "the reason is simple. While the Darth Vader of the empire was a figure people feared throughout the galaxy. We have this whiny little man-child as one of our leaders. People will never fear this man as things stand" pointing directly as things stand. "I propose we send Kylo Ren into the galaxy to do something that actually makes him seem like a figure to fear and leave the rest of us to sort out the other aspects. Thank you." Before bowing so this seemed like an actual presentation.

All turned from Hux and Kylo to the supreme leader's hologram. This had been the only presentation that the people had listened to and Snoke was deliberating it. Kylo was struggling to keep his calm. Murdering the general seemed like such a good idea right now but he couldn't deny any chance to be like Vader so he kept calm to see the supreme leader's response.

"I think that seems like an interesting idea." Responded Snoke "but I don't just want our enemies to fear you. I want the general person in the street to know at any moment Kylo Ren will take charge. That he is a man capable of the heinous acts should he choose to. Remember the devastation he brought, he destroyed the Jedi, he destroyed Alderaan, and he killed people who annoyed him." Hux was desperately biting his lip to point out that the evidence suggested his predecessor Tarkin probably ordered the planetary destruction but then realised Snoke knew this, the supreme leader was wise. He was simply baiting Kylo. For some reason Snoke was on his side and that was all he needed.

"I see my master. You wish for me to do some acts some will consider evil and that will help my training." Stated Kylo trying to understand the reason that Snoke hadn't shut down the plan. Ordinarily everyone ignored most suggestions Hux made at these meetings. But his dynamic delivery this time had drawn attention from everyone.

"yes." Snoke responded simply. "and so it can be truly be your victory no-one will help you." Snoke seemed to feel this was a good idea and Kylo was at least pleased he was being considered to be important.

Captain Phasma decided to interject here. "I have a bad feeling about this. This might turn some allies against us." Captain Phasma had a knack for diplomacy and knew that some unnecessary violence was a bad idea. It certainly wasn't that she had a soft spot for the darksider. That would be a ridiculous concept.

Hux decided to interrupt, he couldn't allow the Captain to undermine his plan. "that shouldn't be a problem as long as we start with somewhere he isn't posing a risk to our allies. A wretched hive of scum and villainy known as Tatooine."

Captain Phasma wanted to argue but she realised it was futile. The others all seemed to be on board with the plan and she had no valid arguments. Kylo Ren was to be sent to the vilest part of the galaxy in order to do evil things. She couldn't work out what Hux was planning with this but she knew it wasn't good and Kylo would not come back the same that much was certain.

Hux was overjoyed not only had he managed to arrange some time with the annoying brat out the way but even better than that he had arranged it so he has been sent to somewhere that was likely to get him killed. General Hux knew something not even Kylo Ren knew about himself. Kylo Ren has no idea about how to be evil. He'd done evil before but most like the stabbing of his own father had been suggested to him. This time he was all by himself and he lacked the imagination.

Snoke then turned off his hologram and the other high members of the first order walked out the room leaving simply Hux, Phasma and Kylo Ren.

"I'm not sure what you are planning but I will prove I can be every bit as malicious as Darth Vader" stated Kylo. "and you will look extremely foolish." Kylo moving his hand away from his lightsaber.

Hux stood up to make a show of this. "how about a private bet that your actions won't get noticed on the holonet within two weeks. About 10000 credits seems reasonable" Hux thought he may as well get some money out of this as well if Kylo survived. He knew Kylo would fail or die trying. He held out his hand to seal the bet.

"deal" responded Kylo and shook the general's hand before turning to Phasma "Captain, ready my ship." Phasma simply nodded and moved to prepare his private Starfighter. Kylo walked out and knew he had to prove a point not just to Hux but to the whole galaxy.


End file.
